Blood
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika Pangeran 'terbuang' itu menyentuhnya. belum lagi, dia ikut dalam petualangan sang Pangeran tampan tersebut. HunBaek!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blood

Pair: HunBaek (Sehun-Baekhyun)

Other pair: temukan di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI, romance, fantasy

Rate: M

Note: yang ga suka crack pair ya jangan baca hahaha. Gue sudah memperingatkan, Di bio gue juga gue sudah menulis bahwa gue sangat mencintai crack couple. Paling sesekali gue bakal munculin official couple, tapi Cuma official couple yang gue suka. Contohnya SuDo wkwk.

Part 1

**HunBaek**

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan beriringan bersama sahabat sekaligus rekannya, dia menatap ke sekeliling.. gersang dan penuh dengan orang-orang maksiat. Chanyeol mengeratkan tudung mantel berwarna merah marunnya agar wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat. Sehun sendiri hanya miris melihat keadaan desa yang kini mereka singgahi.

"aku tidak pernah tau desa Jelnon sebegini gersangnya.." lirih Chanyeol. Sehun mendengarnya meski Chanyeol bicara dengan nada yang rendah.

"saat rapat petinggi aku kira kau memperhatikan desa yang sering di bahas ini" kata Sehun, dia melihat sebuah roti yang menggelinding ke kakinya. Langkahnya terhenti memperhatikan roti itu, Chanyeol juga jadi ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"minggir! Itu rotiku!" dua orang anak kecil berlari saling menyikut.

"tidak! Itu rotiku tau!" mereka saling berebut roti yang bahkan mungkin sudah kotor karena menggelinding di jalan. Sehun berdecak, dia paling benci anak kecil yang bertengkar. Sehun merebut roti itu dan membelahnya jadi dua.

"satu untukmu, dan satu untukmu. Adil kan?" setelahnya dia kembali melangkah, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah dua anak kecil tadi malah jadi akrab dan makan bersama.

"naluri Pangeran memang tidak bisa hilang dari dirimu" cibir Chanyeol, Sehun mendengus malas. mana ada Pangeran yang di buang oleh kerajaannya sendiri.

"hei! Kalian berhenti!" Chanyeol dan Sehun berhenti lagi karena beberapa orang preman menghadang langkah mereka. Sehun sudah menduga desa ini menjadi gersang berkat di kuasai preman brengsek seperti mereka.

"pengelana? Singgah sementara disini?" pria dengan rokok di mulutnya mengitari kedua pemuda tersebut, memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan teliti.. Chanyeol berdehem sebelum menjawab.

"ya, kami hanya pengelana biasa"

"buka tudung kalian!" Chanyeol serta Sehun mau tidak mau membuka tudung kepala mereka, Sehun melirik dua anak kecil tadi yang memperhatikannya sedih. Sehun tau, mereka merasa kasihan.

"woah, bos! Dia itu kan Pangeran Oh!" seru salah satu anak buahnya, pengikut-pengikut mereka yang lain ikut kaget dan merasa ini adalah harta karun mereka yang paling besar di musim panas. Sehun melirik Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum.

"ada angin apa Pangeran yang terbuang mampir ke desa ini? kau pikir kami tidak mengenali wajahmu? Reputasimu yang buruk itu sudah terdengar kemana-mana. Tapi mungkin para penghuni desa yang bodoh disini tidak mengenalmu" lalu setelah mengatakan itu para preman tersebut tertawa kencang.

Sehun sudah muak sekali dengan sikap mereka, dia memberi kode pada Chanyeol agar kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. tapi preman-preman itu menghalangi mereka lagi.

"menjualmu pasti tinggi harganya. Kurung mereka!" perintah si preman yang merokok tadi. Chanyeol maju mengeluarkan pedang, sedangkan Sehun mengeluarkan dua pistol andalannya yang dia letakkan di sisi kanan dan kiri pinggangnya.

"wow! Gosip itu ternyata benar, bos!" ketika itu mata kiri Sehun memerah semerah darah dan di maniknya di kelilingi lingkaran ungu yang terukir rumit.

"Sehun!" seru Chanyeol, kemudian Sehun mulai menembaki para preman tersebut satu per satu tanpa meleset sedikitpun. Mereka tumbang, mati, dan darah berceceran di mana-mana. Penduduk desa ketakutan, mereka berlarian memasuki rumah kumuh mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol memasukan lagi pedangnya, toh pedang itu jarang dia gunakan. Dia selalu selamat jika ada Sehun. "kau hebat, kawan. Seperti biasa" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun.

"tidak, keluarkan lagi pedangmu.." ujar Sehun ketika di kejauhan dia melihat ada lagi preman-preman yang datang.

"ya Tuhan, desa ini benar-benar terkutuk" Chanyeol mengeluarkan lagi pedangnya, dia berlari dan maju mulai menghabisi preman-preman itu. Sehun juga maju, dia melompat ke udara.. mengeker preman-preman itu dari atas lalu menembaki satu per satu hingga tumbang.

"aku dapat dua!" girang Chanyeol, meski dia hanya membunuh dua tapi dia tetap bangga. Sehun mendarat, perlahan mata kirinya kembali menjadi normal. "ayo pergi, Yeol.." ucap Sehun memasukan dua pistolnya kembali.

"Pangeran!" salah satu penduduk bersujud di hadapannya, membuat semua akhirnya ikut bersujud. "terimakasih banyak!" Sehun membelalakan matanya, dia tidak suka ini.

"bangunlah kalian! Aku bukan Tuhan, jadi jangan bersujud padaku. Berterimakasih lah pada Tuhan" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya sambil memakai kembali tudung kepalanya, begitupun yang di lakukan Chanyeol. Dia sungguh bangga pada sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa rasanya ketika pertama kali mendengar kau di tuduh memperkosa wanita itu?" Chanyeol ingin sedikit tau tentang hati Sehun. Demi apapun, Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa menebak bagaimana suasana hati Sehun dengan wajahnya yang stoic itu.

"aku hanya merasa... itu memang akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti keluar dari istana itu" Sehun meletakkan gelas berisi alkohol yang barusan dia minum. "..mengingat banyak sekali yang menginginkan aku mati" lanjutnya sambil melirik bartender yang sedang menuangkan minum untuk orang lain.

"kau merasa bersalah?"

"untuk apa? Dan untuk siapa?" Sehun mencibir, dia meminum lagi alkoholnya sampai habis. Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk, dia melihat sekeliling. Kota Phenzolis, salah satu kota besar yang penuh dengan hiburan.

"kemungkinan kau akan bertemu banyak petinggi disini" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Sehun menggeleng, "tidak, jika bertemu pun kurasa mereka akan pura-pura tidak mengenalku"

"baiklah, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku ingin one night stand dengan seseorang" Chanyeol memberi kedipan mata pada Sehun, dan pemuda itu mengerti maksud Chanyeol. Tidak, dia kurang tertarik dengan sesuatu berbau seks. Sehun beranjak, dia menyusuri jalan-jalan di kota itu. menggunakan masker tentu saja..

Sehun melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil yang tengah berjalan lawan arah dengannya. Pemuda itu memilik wajah yang cantik seperti perempuan, Sehun melihat sesuatu terjatuh dari si pemuda. Sebuah gelang emas putih, kemudian Sehun meraih gelang itu. dia melihat pemuda tersebut sudah memasuki bangunan yang sebelumnya juga di masuki oleh Chanyeol.

Sehun terus mengikutinya, dia hanya tidak ingin gelang yang bagus itu di ambil orang yang mungkin tidak cocok untuk memakainya. Pemuda itu cantik, sangat cocok memakai gelang ini pikirnya. Sehun melihatnya, dia masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan tirai berwarna merah muda. Sehun juga ikut masuk ke sana.

"oh, maaf.. aku baru saja datang. Bisa kau tunggu sebentar di luar?" ucapnya ketika melihat Sehun, seseorang masuk ke dalam.

"hei Byun,─wow.. baru saja datang kau sudah dapat pelanggan. Bersenang-senanglah" dia keluar lagi. Sehun kembali menatap pemuda di depannya, pekerja seks rupanya. Dan dia pekerja seks sesama jenis.. Sehun jadi teringat lagi gelang yang dia pegang.

"aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini" Sehun menyerahkan gelang itu pada si pemuda.

"ya ampun, aku tidak sadar ini terjatuh. Terimakasih" dia memakai gelang itu lagi di tangan kanannya. Sehun menangkap seringaiannya, secepat kilat pemuda itu membuka masker yang Sehun pakai hingga membuat Sehun terperanjat.

"Pangeran Oh... hai, aku Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Tentu saja melihat wajah itu Baekhyun mengenalnya. Sehun berharap dia tidak se-terkenal ini.

Sehun menjabat tangan yang halus bagaikan susu itu. alih-alih melepaskan, Baekhyun malah menarik Sehun hingga terjatuh di ranjang.

Baekhyun menindihnya, dia menatap lapar pada Sehun. Pangeran itu menatap datar pemuda cantik yang dia pikir seseorang yang polos jika di lihat dari wajah, mengenal seseorang memang tidak boleh dari luarnya saja.

"pasti akan sangat menakjubkan jika aku bisa bermain dengan seorang Pangeran yang tampan sepertimu" Baekhyun memainkan jari-jarinya di atas dada Sehun. Dia membuka mantel hitam milik Sehun dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. ketika Baekhyun akan membuka baju Sehun, Sehun menahan tangannya dengan cepat. Dia membalik posisi mereka dan menyeringai pada Baekhyun.

"sepertinya kau tidak tau apa penyebab aku di usir dari kerajaan"

"tentu saja aku tau, kau memperkosa seorang wanita. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau juga memperkosaku? Pasti rasanya sangat mengagumkan" Baekhyun menggigit satu jarinya, mencoba menggoda Sehun. Gila, pemuda ini gila.. dia pasti punya nafsu seks yang besar.

"akan ku tunjukkan padamu" Sehun melucuti celana milik Baekhyun, dia langsung saja mengoral kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah menegang itu. "lucu sekali.. bahkan milikmu masih terlihat mungil ketika menegang" bisik Sehun di telinga Baekhyun.

"ohh.. aww ahh.." Baekhyun hanya mendesah. Baru saja jemari Sehun menyentuh kulit kejantanannya, dia sudah merasakan sensasi yang nikmat, dan kini ketika Sehun mengoral kejantanannya Baekhyun tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang dia rasa. Sangat gila dan nikmat di waktu yang bersamaan.

Tangan Sehun bergerak semakin cepat, seiring dengan Baekhyun yang semakin terangsang. Wajahnya memerah, napasnya tersengal.. dia memandang Sehun dengan mata yang sayu. Mulutnya setengah terbuka meloloskan berbagai desahan dan kata-kata kotor yang membuat Sehun tersenyum saja.

"nghh.. ah sungguh nikmat, ohh..." Baekhyun duduk dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Dia mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka. Sehun menyambar bibir tipisnya yang ranum, melumatnya hingga membuat Baekhyun kualahan menyeimbangi permainan lidah Sehun terhadap lidahnya. "umhh nghh ahh... nhh" Baekhyun sangat menikmati permainan tangan Sehun.

Setelah handjob yang berlangsung satu jam itu, Baekhyun menyemburkan spermanya. "oohh.. Pangeran.." pekik Baekhyun setelah kenikmatan yang bercampur dengan kehangatan menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"menakjubkan, hah?" tanya Sehun menyeringai dengan penekanan pada kata menakjubkan. Dia menyuguhkan jemarinya yang penuh dengan sperma Baekhyun ke dalam mulut pemuda cantik itu. dengan nafsu Baekhyun mengulum jari Sehun, menyesap rasa sperma miliknya sendiri. Tidak pernah dia merasakan yang seperti ini.. dengan Sehun berbeda, sangat berbeda.

Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Baekhyun, dia kembali memakai masker dan mantelnya. Tanpa bayar, Sehun langsung saja pergi dari tempat itu. meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini menetralkan detak jantungnya.

**HunBaek**

Kucing berbulu halus dan berwarna abu-abu itu nampak menikmati usapan dari tuannya, terbukti dia hanya memejamkan mata dan meringkuk di pangkuan sang tuan. Pemuda dengan surai hitam tersebut menoleh ketika pintu ruangannya di buka oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Yang Mulia.." Huang Zitao, membungkuk hormat di hadapannya.

"bagaimana? Kerajaan Timur setuju dengan upacara pengangkatannya?"

"tidak. Mereka hanya ingin Pangeran Oh.. jika bukan dia, maka hanya Pangeran Kris yang bisa menjadi pengganti"

Kucing itu melompat menjauh dari tuannya ketika di rasa sang tuan tidak lagi ingin memangkunya. Pemuda itu berdiri dan meraih pistol emasnya, dia mengusap-usap pistol itu seperti tadi dia mengusap kucingnya. "dimana Kris?"

"keberadaannya belum di ketahui, Yang Mulia"

"cari dia.." Zitao menaikkan kedua alisnya, dia merasa terkejut dengan ucapan Yang Mulia-nya.

"cari dan bunuh dia.. bawa mayatnya ke hadapan petinggi Kerajaan Timur" pemuda mungil itu menatap tajam Zitao, mata itu memancarkan dendam yang begitu besar hingga sepertinya bisa membunuh Zitao dengan sekejap kapan saja.

"baiklah, Yang Mulia.." Zitao membungkuk lagi. Dia menghampiri Zitao, menarik kasar rahang pria yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. "..begitu pula dengan Sehun. Bunuh mereka berdua"

"baik, Yang Mulia" jawab Zitao lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, cepat bangun" suara Chanyeol langsung membuat mata Sehun terbuka sepenuhnya, Chanyeol sendiri kaget Sehun bergerak secara tiba-tiba begitu.

"kita akan segera berangkat. Jangan menunggu sampai siang, mataharinya sangat terik" Chanyeol mengasah pedangnya menggunakan batu, sedangkan Sehun beranjak dari ranjang dan memakan sarapan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja kecil di sudut ruangan.

"semalam bersenang-senang?" tanya Sehun.

"tentu. Aku melakukan seks dengan seorang pemuda manis.. aku ketagihan jadinya" Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum sejuta watt miliknya.

"apa bar itu tempat pelacuran gay?"

"iya.. aku ingin mencoba dengan sesama jenis, jadi semalam aku masuk kesana" orang gila. Sehun jadi teringat Baekhyun, semalam juga dia sempat berbuat yang 'iya-iya' terhadap pemuda cantik tersebut.

"ayo kita berangkat" ajak Sehun. Lalu mereka meninggalkan penginapan itu dengan langkah yang santai dan tenang. Sejak awal datang tidak ada yang mengenali wajah mereka. mungkin ada sebagian orang yang sadar, tapi mereka adalah sebagian yang tidak peduli dari semua orang yang ingin mencemooh Sehun.

Sehun menarik Chanyeol untuk bersembunyi di sebuah gang sempit, Chanyeol bingung dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. "ada yang mengenali kita?" tanya Chanyeol.

"diam" ucap Sehun, dia mengeluarkan belati kecil dari balik mantelnya. Dengan cepat, Sehun menghadang seseorang yang lewat di depan gang dan menjulurkan belatinya tepat pada leher seseorang itu. orang tersebut refleks berhenti, tubuhnya menegang seketika.

"mengikutiku, cantik?" seringai Sehun padanya. Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun. Chanyeol menatap mereka secara bergantian, mereka saling kenal?

"ku tinggal semalaman, rupanya kau sudah dapat teman baru, Hun" goda Chanyeol. Sehun menarik Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi di dalam gang juga, dia sudah memasukan kembali belatinya.

"Pangeran Oh, aku ingin ikut denganmu" tegas Baekhyun. Chanyeol menganga, dia tertawa mengejek ke arah Baekhyun.

"apa? Kau ingin ikut kami? Hun, katakan padanya ini bukan permainan ular tangga"

"untuk apa?" tanya Sehun, dia mulai curiga dengan pemuda cantik di hadapannya ini.

"aku sudah tidak bekerja di sana, jadi aku ingin ikut denganmu" Baekhyun sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, oh dia sungguh terpesona pada Pangeran itu.

"tidak perlu" Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun dengan keras kepalanya mengikuti mereka.

"hei, kembali ke tempatmu sana! Berbahaya jika ikut kami" kesal Chanyeol, Baekhyun rasanya ingin memukul wajah Chanyeol yang di sebagian di tutup masker itu dengan sepatunya.

"Pangeran Oh, aku mohon padamu" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lagi, dia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Sedikit banyak dia kesal juga. "kau punya kehidupan yang aman disini. jangan ikut denganku jika kau masih ingin nyawamu baik-baik saja"

"aku rela, jika aku bisa selalu bersamamu" Sehun menganga di balik maskernya itu, dia melirik Chanyeol yang kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada membentuk huruf X, tanda dia tidak setuju.

"itu bukan alasan yang tepat" Sehun menggeleng, tapi Baekhyun menahan lengan kekarnya. "Pangeran, apa kau tidak sadar efek apa yang kau ciptakan atas perbuatanmu padaku semalam?" kesal Baekhyun, Chanyeol makin terbelalak.

"sebenarnya apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?!" serunya tidak percaya.

"terserah padamu, jika kau meminta kembali... aku tidak bisa mengantarmu" Sehun pergi meninggalkannya, Baekhyun memekik senang dan Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya yang pusing.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi beginikah gaya kita jika berjalan? Harus memakai tudung kepala?" Baekhyun meniup-niup poninya dengan bosan.

"iya. Berisik sekali kau ini.. bertanya terus" gerutu Chanyeol yang merasa perjalanannya kali ini jadi tidak tentram lagi berkat pemuda aneh bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Sehun, temanmu itu menyebalkan" rengek Baekhyun, Chanyeol melotot bersiap marah lagi. "hei, panggil dia Pangeran! Kau belum lama mengenalnya!"

"apa? Sehun biasa saja tuh, dia tidak marah" Baekhyun memelet pada Chanyeol. Benar-benar.. Chanyeol ingin menebas leher Baekhyun sekarang juga. harusnya saat di gang sempit tadi Sehun sungguhan memotong leher Baekhyun dengan belati kecil miliknya.

"sebaiknya kita bermalam disini.." Sehun memperhatikan tempat, di rasa cocok dan aman. Hutan yang sunyi tapi sejuk.. Chanyeol segera mencari kayu untuk membuat api unggun.

"tidak apa-apa kan jika aku memanggil namamu?" tanya Baekhyun yang takut juga jika Sehun tidak suka di panggil hanya dengan nama, karena mereka belum resmi menjadi teman.

"terserah padamu.." jawab Sehun sekenanya. Dia duduk bersandar pada dahan pohon yang besar, mengistirahatkan kakinya yang sedikit pegal. "bulan purnama.." ujar Baekhyun memandang bulan di langit sana. Sehun melirik wajah cantiknya itu, membuatnya pangling apa ini benar Baekhyun yang kemarin malam bersamanya atau bukan.

"Sehun, kau lapar? Aku menemukan buah ini" Chanyeol memberikan buah berry yang lumayan banyak untuk Sehun. Sehun berujar terimakasih lalu memakan buah tersebut, sedangkan Chanyeol mulai menyalakan api unggun. Mereka menghangatkan diri.

"hei, menurutmu bagaimana keadaan Kerajaan tanpa dirimu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mencuri dengar pembicaraan itu, meski dia tidak tau apa-apa tapi lumayan juga untuk mengenal Sehun lebih jauh.

"entahlah.. mungkin jauh lebih baik"

"kau tidak berpikir untuk kembali? Ku pikir sepertinya orang itu tidak akan berhasil menjadi Raja dengan hanya mengusirmu dari Istana"

"dugaanmu tepat, dia akan membunuhku. Itu sudah pasti"

"nah, jika begitu kau harus kembali kesana sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Menurutku, petinggi Kerajaan Timur dan rakyatmu masih menginginkanmu di sana, Hun" Sehun diam saja, dia tidak mau lagi menjawab ocehan Chanyeol. Dia melirik Baekhyun yang sibuk memakan buah berry, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk membersihkan sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terkena buah.

"terimakasih" Baekhyun merona, tapi Sehun tidak begitu melihatnya karena cahaya api unggun.

Chanyeol berdiri, dia menghunuskan pedangnya. Membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun juga ikut berdiri. "ada apa, Yeol?" tanya Sehun dengan mata yang menjalar ke seluruh sudut, begitu pula dengan yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"ada yang datang..." jawabnya. Baekhyun mengerti situasi, dengan cepat dia memanjat pohon dan menunggu kalau-kalau ada yang datang dia sudah aman di atas sana.

Chanyeol dan Sehun mendengar suara geraman seekor binatang. Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara, seekor serigala besar berwarna hitam menatap nyalang ke arah mereka berdua. mata birunya menyala dalam kegelapan... Sehun mengeluarkan dua pistolnya, bersiap dengan serangan yang akan terjadi.

Baekhyun di atas sana menutup mulut, dia kaget dengan serigala besar itu. namun sosok serigala itu perlahan berubah seiring dengan bulan purnama yang tertutup awan mendung. Berubah menjadi sosok... manusia.

"Kris hyung?" Sehun terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Ff HunBaek yang berhasil gue publish. Maaf kalau ceritanya ga jelas, tapi ya nikmati saja pairingnya hahaha. *bow* makasih banyak yang mau review^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Blood

Pair: HunBaek (Sehun-Baekhyun)

Other pair: temukan di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI, romance, fantasy

Rate: M

Part 2

**HunBaek**

.

.

.

.

.

Pria dengan mata biru itu berjalan mendekat pada Sehun. Chanyeol di sampingnya juga merasa tidak bisa menggerakan anggota tubuhnya ketika melihat manik biru yang terasa begitu menyihir. Sehun masih menggenggam dua pistolnya, namun pandangannya lurus ke depan. Kris sudah sampai pada jarak sekian senti di depan wajah Sehun.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kris dengan suara beratnya, seram namun juga memikat disaat yang bersamaan. Baekhyun merasa takut, takut jika Sehun akan terluka. Ia turun dari pohon, memandang khawatir tapi Chanyeol mengisyaratkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"aku di usir.." jawab Sehun seadanya, dia memandang lekat mata biru kakaknya. Kelam, tapi menunjukkan bahwa dia kuat. "ku pikir kau tau soal kabar ini yang sudah merambah kemanapun" lanjut Sehun sembari memasukan kembali pistol ke balik mantelnya.

"dia mengusirmu? Atas dasar apa?"

"aku di fitnah.. tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan lagi jika Rakyat juga meminta aku pergi"

7 bulan Kris menghilang, kini mereka kembali bertemu di saat yang entah bisa di katakan bagus atau tidak. Terakhir yang Sehun tau, Kris pergi berburu dan nyatanya Kris di gigit oleh hewan yang dia buru.

"kembali ke Istana" perintah Kris. Sehun menggeleng, "petinggi Kerajaan Timur juga tidak mengatakan apapun saat aku di usir"

Kris menggeram rendah, geraman serigala yang membuat siapa saja menjadi takut. Namun Sehun justru merasa iba, sedikit tidak menyangka kakaknya menjadi seperti ini. "ikut denganku.." kali ini Sehun yang memerintah.

"daripada itu, lebih baik kau pikirkan cara untuk kembali ke Istana. Semua akan hancur jika tidak ada satu pun keturunan kita yang memerintah"

"kau yang lebih berhak, kau Pangeran tertinggi"

"sayangnya aku tidak bisa kembali dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. ini amanat, Sehun. Turuti kataku"

"aku tidak bisa─"

"harus! Maka aku akan bangga padamu. Aku menyayangimu, saudaraku" Kris mengusap kepala Sehun kemudian dia kembali berubah pada keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Sehun masih teperangah akan kata-kata Kris, matanya bertemu dengan mata Kris sebelum akhirnya Kris pergi dari sana.

"Hun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan, Baekhyun di sampingnya juga begitu khawatir.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan, Yeol?" ini pertama kalinya Sehun bertanya seperti itu pada Chanyeol.. ini pertama kalinya Sehun dalam keadaan bingung.

"aku rasa apa yang Kris katakan benar, sebaiknya kau kembali ke Istana"

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah mengerti situasi, dia ingin menenangkan Sehun. Tapi sepertinya Sehun butuh waktu untuk sendirian, memikirkan apa yang harus Sehun putuskan.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit sedikit mendung, Baekhyun membuka tudung kepalanya.. merasakan angin sejuk yang menerpa. Tanda akan turun hujan..

"desa Ferden, dulu aku pernah kesini.. tapi saat aku masih kecil" ujar Chanyeol ketika mereka melewati pintu besar desa yang memproduksi bahan makanan pada banyak kerajaan. Sehun memandang sekitar, dia tidak menemukan wajah-wajah petinggi dari kerajaannya maupun dari kerajaan lain.

"di desa ini tidak ada tempat hiburan apapun.." sahut Baekhyun yang juga memerhatikan sekitar, tentu saja Baekhyun tau. Jika di desa ini ada tempat hiburan, sudah dari pintu gerbang mereka melihat petinggi-petinggi kaya raya yang berkeliaran.

"ah kau ini.. mentang-mentang pekerjaanmu itu pela─" Chanyeol menghentikan mulut lakhnatnya yang akan menghina Baekhyun lagi ketika Sehun meliriknya tajam. Apa itu? Chanyeol menggeleng kepala "kau salah jika jatuh cinta padanya.." bisiknya pada Sehun.

"diam" Sehun makin menundukkan kepalanya ketika beberapa orang memandangnya curiga. Chanyeol mendengus, dia membuka juga tudung kepalanya kemudian tersenyum pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Menunjukkan bahwa mereka bukan penjahat.

"Sehun, aku lapar.." bisik Baekhyun takut-takut pada Sehun, dia memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi-bunyi sejak tadi.

"Chanyeol, beli lah tiga buah roti. Kau juga lapar kan?" tanya Sehun, lalu Chanyeol mengangguk. Pria itu menuju salah satu pedagang makanan. Sehun melihat keadaan sekitar lagi, sepertinya tidak masalah jika dia menunjukkan wajahnya disini.. lalu akhirnya dia membuka tudung kepalanya itu.

"oh, nanti bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenalimu?" Baekhyun terlihat khawatir lagi, tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"tidak apa-apa.. kurasa mereka juga tidak akan peduli"

Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa roti di tangannya. "ini untuk kalian" Sehun dan Baekhyun mengambil roti bagian mereka lalu mulai makan. Mereka berjalan lagi melewati berbagai daerah pasar yang ramai itu, sampai mereka menemukan sebuah penginapan.

"ayo, setidaknya aku harus tidur di ranjang empuk walau hanya sehari" Chanyeol masuk lebih dulu, Sehun menggeleng kepala, "kerjamu itu hanya mengeluh saja" kata Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa kencang.

"itu benar! Dari awal aku melihat wajahnya, aku tau dia itu tidak sebaik dirimu, Sehun"

"diam kau, bocah!" kesal Chanyeol sampai ingin memukul Baekhyun dengan sepatunya, kalau bisa juga menebasnya dengan pedang.

Mereka memesan kamar, dan sudah pasti hanya satu.

"kenapa tidak dua saja? satu kamar kau sendiri, satu kamar lagi aku berdua dengan Sehun" usul Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya, tapi demi Tuhan Chanyeol dan Sehun tau isi otaknya yang super mesum. Pemuda cantik ini benar-benar menyukai hubungan badan..

"kau! Uangnya tidak cukup.. lagi pula aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun tidur berdua saja denganmu" sungut Chanyeol lagi, dan Baekhyun sukses manyun.

Ketiganya langsung menghuni kamar yang mereka pesan. Sehun langsung saja merebahkan diri di ranjang, sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih terus berdebat hal tidak penting. Sehun masih terus memikirkan kata-kata Kris karena selalu terngiang di kepalanya. Hujan mulai turun, dan angin berhembus semakin kencang.. membuat pikiran Sehun semakin bercabang-cabang saja.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?" Baekhyun berlutut di samping ranjang yang langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun. Sehun jadi tidak tega melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat cemas padanya... atau itu hanya pura-pura?

"aku baik-baik saja" Sehun mengusap kepala Baekhyun sekilas lalu mulai memejamkan mata. Sehun harus tetap waspada walau Baekhyun tidak melakukan hal macam-macam sampai detik ini, tapi berjaga-jaga adalah hal yang utama.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun tajam. dia seperti terikat dengan Sehun, terkadang apa yang Sehun pikirkan atau rasakan Chanyeol juga mengalami hal yang sama. Persahabatan mereka sejak kecil itu lah yang menjadi faktor utama.

**HunBaek**

Zitao bersama para pengawalnya yang lain berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tua, dia turun dari kudanya.. memasuki bangunan yang di dalamnya ramai dengan banyak preman. Mereka semua berisik, mengatakan ucapan kotor di sana-sini.

Bahkan mereka melempar botol minuman, rokok, dan sebagainya dengan sembarangan. Zitao langsung membersihkan bagian jasnya yang terkena sedikit muncratan air alkohol ketika sebuah botol terlempar di dekatnya

Lama dia diam, karena keadaan sangat kacau. Zitao menghela napas.. dia mengeluarkan pistol kuno berwarna coklat dengan ukiran hitam miliknya.

Zitao menembakkan peluru ke udara untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Seketika semua sadar akan kehadirannya dan memandang Zitao remeh. Mereka mendekat, namun para pengawal Zitao maju untuk melindungi dirinya.

"ada apa orang kerajaan yang terhormat datang ke sarang preman seperti ini?" tanya salah seorang pria berperut buncit. Zitao hanya mendengus dan tetap menunjukkan wajah seram namun berkarisma miliknya.

"aku mencari pembunuh bayaran dari Barat.." mendengar ucapan Zitao, mereka semua saling memandang satu sama lain, seperti takut namun juga kesal. Sudah pasti orang terhormat seperti Zitao akan memberi bayaran yang tinggi untuk sebuah misi.

"dimana dia? Cepat katakan" Zitao melangkah maju hingga melewati para pengawalnya, dengan berani dia menarik kerah baju seorang preman. Zitao tidak mau berlama-lama

"jangan membuat keributan di tempat orang-orang yang bisa kapan saja membunuhmu, tuan bangsawan" seorang yang bahkan sangat muda, berjalan mendekat ke arah Zitao. Zitao sendiri sedikit terperangah melihat pemuda ini.. dia pikir akan sama menyeramkannya dengan preman-preman lain.

"kau hanya membawa dua pengawal.. itu tidak cukup" pemuda berkulit tan dengan tinggi sedikit pendek dari Zitao.. bibir yang tebal dan seksi jika di tambah dengan senyumannya yang seperti menyeringai itu sekarang. Zitao melepas preman yang dia cengkram lalu menghampiri pemuda itu.

"bisa kita bicara? Hanya berdua.."

"jika itu tentang uang, baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menguap, dia bosan hanya memandang hujan. Di sampingnya ada Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas, dan Sehun kini tengah minum air di ujung ruangan sana.

"menurutmu, dimana Kris tinggal?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"entahlah.. manusia serigala, dimana lagi dia tinggal jika bukan di hutan" Sehun menggedikan bahunya. dia diam, Chanyeol juga diam.. sampai akhirnya sebuah pedang menancap indah di dinding tepat di sebelah Sehun.

"Sehun!" Dengan sigap Chanyeol meraih pedangnya, dan hendak menebas sosok berpakaian putih dengan masker berwarna hitam yang tiba-tiba saja masuk melalui balkon kamar.

Orang itu melompat, menghindari tebasan pedang Chanyeol. Dia menarik lagi pedangnya yang menancap di dinding. Sehun menahan tangannya dengan kuat, dia mengarahkan pistol miliknya ke kepala orang tersebut tapi orang itu menendang tubuh Sehun hingga terpental ke dinding.

"brengsek!" Chanyeol mulai menebaskan pedangnya lagi, dan orang itu menahan dengan pedangnya. Mereka kini baku hantam dengan pedang masing-masing.

Baekhyun baru saja bangun, dia kaget dengan situasi ini tentu saja. dengan cepat dia berlari ke pintu dan membukanya, tapi Sehun menarik Baekhyun kembali ke dalam "jangan! Kita tidak tau dia ada lebih dari satu atau tidak"

"apa?! Tapi aku tidak aman disini, Sehun!"

"aku akan melindungimu" Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang terpana padanya sekarang, pipinya merona lagi.

Pedang Chanyeol dengan orang itu kembali beradu, keduanya saling mendorong sekuat tenaga. "siapa kau sebenarnya?!" seru Chanyeol yang sudah terlalu penasaran.

"kau tidak perlu tau!" jawabnya yang terdengar bergetar karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga, perlahan tubuhnya terdorong akibat pedang Chanyeol yang kini sekian senti menuju wajahnya. Ia terpaksa menghindar, membuat pedangnya sendiri terlempar ke ujung ruangan. Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur ke depan karena orang tersebut yang tiba-tiba saja menghindar.

Dia melompat ke pagar balkon lalu berdiri dengan seimbangnya disana, kemudian muncul lah tiga orang yang menyusulnya. Mereka semua masuk lewat balkon. Chanyeol buru-buru berdiri, dia mulai adu pedang lagi dengan salah satunya.

"sial!" umpat Chanyeol karena yang menjadi lawannya kali ini sangat lihai.

"harusnya aku memang keluar sejak tadi!" kesal Baekhyun. sang Pangeran segera menarik Baekhyun ke belakang tubuhnya. "Sehun?" Baekhyun mulai takut ketika Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan Sehun mendongak, mata kirinya sudah menjadi merah darah. Ukiran rumit itu terlihat lagi, membuat orang berpakaian serba putih tadi terperangah.. mempercayai bahwa gosip yang beredar itu memang benar. Baekhyun pun menganga melihat mata kiri Sehun yang menyeramkan.

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya, menembakkan peluru pistolnya tepat mengenai kepala orang-orang itu, membuat darah bermuncratan di mana-mana. Chanyeol menghela napas ketika lawannya sudah di tembak mati oleh Sehun.

Sehun melangkah ke arah balkon, tatapannya lurus ke arah orang berpakaian serba putih itu, dia mengarahkan lagi pistolnya. "siapapun kau.. aku akan segera mengetahuinya" lirih Sehun, lalu melepaskan pelurunya. Sayangnya meleset, orang itu melompat dari balkon. Sehun ikut mengejarnya, dengan cepat dia menarik paksa masker yang di pakai oleh orang itu.

Mereka mendarat bersama di tanah, Sehun melihat wajahnya. Dia berlari lagi menghindar dari Sehun.. begitu cepat, lalu Sehun hanya mendengus. Membuang masker yang dia pegang ke sembarang arah. Mata kirinya berubah normal..

"hoi, Hun! Kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Chanyeol dari atas sana.

"ya" jawab Sehun. Dia melihat wajah itu, tapi dia tidak merasa pernah bertemu.

Sementara itu Baekhyun mengambil pedang orang tadi yang terlempar ke ujung ruangan. "lumayan.. untuk melindungi diriku sendiri" Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"kau mau menyimpan itu? bagus lah.. jadi kau tidak merepotkan kami" cibirnya, membuat Baekhyun menatap kesal.

**HunBaek**

"kau melihat wajahnya, tapi kau tidak kenal sama saja bohong" ucap Chanyeol mengasah pedangnya menggunakan batu sementara di depan sana Baekhyun sedang melatih kemampuannya menggunakan pedang.

"itu berguna.. jika nanti bertemu dengannya lagi, aku akan langsung mengenalinya"

"bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"tidak bisa ku jelaskan.. aku hanya melihat sekilas, yang penting aku ingat wajahnya"

"menyebalkan.." dengus Chanyeol kembali mengasah pedangnya. Sehun beranjak dan menghampiri Baekhyun, dia melihat kemampuan Baekhyun yang lumayan juga.

"kau pernah menggunakan pedang?"

"pernah, tapi sudah dulu sekali"

"kau bisa menangkap objek dengan baik?" setiap kali Sehun melihat wajah Baekhyun, dia tidak pernah percaya bahwa pemuda cantik itu pernah bersikap liar padanya di atas ranjang.

"entahlah.. aku belum pernah mencobanya lagi"

"ayo ku bantu" Sehun merebut pedang Chanyeol, membuat pemiliknya bertanya-tanya. Sehun berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun lagi, pemuda cantik itu menatap tidak percaya.

"Sehun, bagaimana kalau nanti aku tidak sengaja melukaimu?"

"tidak akan" Sehun berlari maju, Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menahan pedang Sehun dengan pedangnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, takut dan tidak yakin. Tapi sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong pedang Sehun hingga Sehun mau tidak mau menjauh lagi darinya.

Baekhyun meringis karena tangannya sedikit sakit. Sehun mendekat lagi, ia menebaskan pedangnya lalu Baekhyun menangkis. Baekhyun mulai menyerang Sehun lebih dulu kali ini tapi Sehun cepat menghindar. "matamu lumayan tajam" puji Sehun, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

Sehun merunduk ketika Baekhyun kini menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang. Pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat itu berdiri tegak lagi namun Baekhyun langsung menyerangnya, Sehun buru-buru menahan pedang Baekhyun.

"wow! Tidak secepat itu" Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang kini menyeringai

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu!" ucapnya yakin. Baekhyun memang sulit di tebak, tadi dia masih terlihat ketakutan lalu kini berubah menjadi penuh ambisi. Sehun yakin dia punya kepribadian ganda.

"jangan di paksakan, Baekhyun" Sehun terus menahan dorongan Baekhyun yang kini terlalu memaksa. Sehun tidak ingin tangan Baekhyun remuk, dengan terpaksa dia mendorong pedang Baekhyun berputar ke atas dan akhirnya terlempar.

"argh!" Baekhyun memegangi tangannya, Sehun langsung memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping agar tidak terjatuh.

"ah! Kenapa tidak di bunuh saja langsung?" kesal Chanyeol menyayangkan perlakuan Sehun yang terbilang lembut dalam pertarungan itu.

"harusnya kau lepas saja dan langsung menusuk lawanmu.. pertarungan dorong mendorong seperti itu hanya memakan waktu" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Mereka mulai sadar dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, dia begitu menyukai wajah tampan Pangeran Oh itu sejak awal. Dia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.. begitu yakin bahwa Sehun tidak akan melepas pelukan di pinggangnya lalu perlahan Baekhyun memagut bibir Sehun yang ingin sekali dia cicipi lebih lama. Sehun balas memagut, menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun lembut.

Tidak di pungkiri, bibir Baekhyun memang seperti candu yang membuat Sehun terkadang mengingat rasa nikmat itu. lalu Sehun menghentikan ciuman mereka, menatap manik Baekhyun dalam-dalam sekaligus mencari sesuatu di sana. Apa pemuda ini punya maksud lain atau tidak. Sialnya, Sehun tidak menemukan kebohongan di dalam manik itu.

"ayolah.. masih ada manusia lain disini" sungut Chanyeol yang meniup-niup daun, dia lebih memilih merebahkan dirinya di rumput daripada harus melihat adegan romantis di depan sana.

"apa tanganmu sakit?" Baekhyun sedikit kecewa ketika Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, dia hanya mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban.

"sebisa mungkin hindari pertarungan seperti tadi"

"baiklah.." Baekhyun mengambil lagi pedangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao memasuki aula Istana, di sana sudah ada Yang Mulia terhormatnya bersama salah satu petinggi Kerajaan Timur. Dia membungkuk di hadapan mereka berdua.

"dari suatu tempat, Zitao?" tanya Minseok, salah satu petinggi Kerajaan Timur yang terlambat tau bahwa Sehun sudah di usir dari Istana. Yang Mulia melirik Zitao seakan memberi kode..

"iya tuan, saya baru saja mengontrol salah satu desa di luar kerajaan" Zitao tersenyum ramah. Minseok beranjak dari kursinya, dia sedikit menghela napas. Entah apa maksudnya.

"kau bertambah tampan saja sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu.. aku permisi dulu"

"terimakasih tuan, saya akan mengantar anda sampai keluar" Zitao mempersilahkan Minseok untuk berjalan lebih dulu.

"tidak usah, pengawalku ada di luar. oh iya Joonmyun, berhenti lah memperlakukan Zitao seperti peliharaanmu" Minseok tersenyum lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Zitao menatap Joonmyun yang kini juga beranjak dari kursi yang seharusnya di duduki oleh Kris atau Sehun.

"apa yang tuan Minseok katakan?" tanya Zitao, dia tau kini Joonmyun sedang kesal.

"dia hanya menceramahiku bahwa mengusir Sehun bukan hal yang tepat. Dari semua ucapannya, sepertinya dia tau aku yang ada di balik semua ini"

"tidak, jika dia tau kau sudah ada di penjara sekarang..." Joonmyun melirik Zitao dengan tajam, "..tentu saja aku juga di penjara"

"apa kau sudah melakukan tugasmu?" Joonmyun menggendong kucingnya yang sejak tadi duduk manis di lantai.

"iya, aku sudah menyuruh seorang pembunuh bayaran. Dia akan menemukan Pangeran Oh dan Pangeran Kris"

"ku harap dia bisa di andalkan. Zitao, ambilkan mantelku" Zitao mengangguk, dia mengambil mantel bulu Joonmyun yang tersampir pada kursi lalu memakaikan dengan hati-hati ke tubuh Joonmyun. Dia terdiam ketika melihat cincin dengan kristal ungu yang anggun terpasang di jari telunjuk Yang Mulia-nya.

"hidupku belum bisa tenang jika mereka masih bernyawa.. tuan Minseok juga, mulutnya harus ku beri sedikit pelajaran" Joonmyun berjalan mendahului Zitao. Pemuda itu ingat cincin yang Joonmyun pakai adalah pemberian dari Pangeran tertinggi kerajaan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ke enam Baekhyun ikut berkelana dengan Chanyeol dan Pangeran Oh yang di kaguminya. Karena ini masih di daerah hutan, ketiganya tidak memakai tudung kepala ataupun masker. Baekhyun bergelayut pada lengan kekar Sehun karena dia sedikit lelah berjalan.

"aku haus.." rengek Baekhyun berbisik, Sehun mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan memberikan Baekhyun air minum.

"hei, Yeol.. sepertinya aku tau daerah ini" kata Sehun memperhatikan pepohonan di sekitarnya.

"tentu, Sehun. Ini perbatasan menuju Kerajaan Barat. Kita pernah di jamu makan malam di kerajaan itu saat masih kecil, kau ingat?"

"iya aku ingat.."

Chanyeol menyibak dedaunan di hadapannya, lalu dia menginjak pasir. Ya, pasir... kenapa ada pasir disini? perlahan Chanyeol memandang ke depan lagi. dia melangkah dan ini sudah bagian akhir dari hutan. Matanya terbelalak, di depannya adalah hamparan tanah lapang layaknya gurun pasir yang sungguh luas.

Tapi beberapa kilometer dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang Istana Kerajaan Barat masih berdiri kokoh walau sudah terlihat lusuh.

"Hun, kapan terakhir kali kau mendengar kabar tentang Kerajaan Barat?" tanya Chanyeol masih tidak percaya. Baekhyun kini langsung memakai tudung mantelnya karena angin berhembus lumayan kencang.

"entahlah.. aku juga lupa" Sehun menatap hamparan pasir itu, sama sekali tidak ada tumbuhan.

"tapi Istana itu sepertinya sudah tidak di huni lagi" ucap Baekhyun memperhatikan arsitektur bangunan Istana. Mereka mulai berjalan lagi, karena mereka juga penasaran dengan keadaan Kerajaan ini yang seperti sudah hancur.

"kemana rumah-rumah penduduk Kerajaan? Tersapu banjir bandang?" Chanyeol masih tidak percaya, dia berlutut dan meraup pasir tersebut. "tapi ini bukan pasir hisap"

"ku kira akan lebih jelas jika kita masuk ke Istana" kata Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun berpikir itu adalah ide gila.

"Istana itu pasti juga sudah kosong, Sehun. Rumah penduduk dan pagar pembatas Kerajaan pun sudah runtuh" Baekhyun melihat ke sekitar lagi.

"aku tidak percaya dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun sejak aku melihat kerajaan ini, sekarang sudah tinggal tanah berpasir saja" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia merasa ada yang janggal.

"Sehun, sebaiknya kita lari.. sekarang!" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Sehun dan Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, seketika itu pula mereka melihat Troll besar yang muncul dari hutan. Troll itu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"AAAA!" teriak Baekhyun, Sehun menarik tangannya dan mereka mulai berlari sekencang mungkin.

"sial sial sial! Satu langkah kakinya, itu lima langkah kaki kita!" panik Chanyeol yang mempercepat larinya. Sehun melihat seorang pemuda yang berlari keluar dari gerbang Istana, pemuda itu memegang sebuah busur panah dan mulai menembaki Troll itu dengan panahnya namun selalu meleset.

"LUKAI KAKINYA! TUSUK DENGAN APAPUN!" teriak pemuda itu. Sehun bisa mendengarnya, dia berhenti berlari dan mengeluarkan dua pistolnya.

"Sehun!" panik Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun seperti menantang maut.

Sehun menembakkan pelurunya berkali-kali pada kaki Troll tersebut hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah. Troll itu kesakitan lalu tesungkur ke tanah, raungannya bahkan memekakan telinga mereka. "dia mati? Begitu saja?" ungkap Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun.

"pemuda itu tau kelemahan Troll ini" Baekhyun melihat si pemuda berlari ke arah mereka. setelah dari dekat, wajahnya tidak kalah manis dari Baekhyun.

"kalian baik-baik saja?"

"iya, hanya saja pasokan oksigenku terbuang banyak karena berlari" keluh Chanyeol mengusap dada dan mengatur napasnya.

"kau tinggal di Istana itu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"ini Istana Kerajaan Barat.. dan aku adalah Xi Luhan, Pangeran Kerajaan ini" pemuda bersurai coklat keemasan itu memperkenalkan diri. Sehun sudah menduga, Istana itu tidak mungkin masih berdiri kokoh jika sudah tidak ada penghuninya.

"benarkah?!" Baekhyun semakin tidak percaya, sebuah keajaiban sekali Pangeran ini masih bertahan hidup di antara hamparan tanah berpasir.

"sebaiknya kalian ikut aku masuk ke dalam, setelah ini pasti akan lebih banyak lagi Troll yang datang"

.

.

.

.

.

"tujuh tahun yang lalu Ayahku melakukan perjanjian dengan seorang lintah darat, tapi entah karena apa lintah darat itu malah menyuruh orang untuk membunuh kedua orang tuaku" Luhan terus berjalan menyusuri lorong Istana dengan Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya.

"kemudian lima tahun yang lalu beberapa pembunuh bayaran menyerang Kerajaan ini. mereka membakar, menghancurkan semua rumah penduduk beserta pagar pembatas Kerajaan. Aku ingin melawan, namun aku tidak cukup berani.. lalu Ayah baptisku menyembunyikan aku di benteng bawah tanah. Hingga akhirnya aku masih hidup sampai sekarang... hanya aku" Luhan membuka pintu ruang perjamuan.

Mereka masuk dan mengistirahatkan diri dengan duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia. Ruangan ini tidak berubah, masih seperti dulu Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kris menghadiri perjamuan makan malam. "maaf, sepertinya perjalanan kami di hutan memancing para Troll" ujar Sehun menyesal.

"tidak apa.. mungkin sudah saatnya aku keluar dari Istana ini. aku tidak bisa selamanya merasa bersalah dan sembunyi"

"kami bisa membantu... jika memang kau perlu" Baekhyun menenangkan Luhan, dia kasian pada Pangeran itu. mengingatkan ia pada dirinya yang hanya sebatang kara di dunia ini.

"iya benar!" Chanyeol juga jadi merasa iba, tapi dia melirik Sehun terlebih dahulu.

"tentu.. kami bisa membantu" Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"terimakasih banyak. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian pengelana dari mana?"

"eum.. kami dari Kerajaan Timur. kau masih ingat Pangeran Oh? Saat kami berumur enam tahun, kami pernah kesini menghadiri perjamuan makan malam"

"aah iya.. aku ingat. Dulu aku masih kecil, jadi aku tidak begitu mengenal kalian" mereka tertawa dengan canggung, kecuali Baekhyun yang merasa ciut berada di antara para Pangeran tampan ini.

"lalu, kenapa kau berkelana sampai kesini?" tanya Luhan heran.

"aku di usir dari kerajaanku..." jawab Sehun sekenanya, membuat Luhan jadi merasa tidak enak.

"jadi... kau siap ikut dengan kami?"

"tentu, aku siap" Luhan tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ya kalo menurut kalian ini ga jelas, tapi gue PUAS banget bikinnya haha. Untuk NC... bakal banyak kok kedepannya. Makasih buat review, fav, dan follow kalian *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Blood

Pair: HunBaek (Sehun-Baekhyun)

Other pair: temukan di dalamnya

Genre: YAOI, romance, fantasy

Rate: M

Part 3

**HunBaek**

.

.

.

.

.

"dengar" Sehun menajamkan telinganya, suara dentuman langkah kaki yang besar mulai terdengar. Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun juga sudah mendengarnya kemudian Baekhyun memeluk lengan Sehun erat karena merasa takut. Troll-Troll itu pasti jumlahnya lebih banyak dari yang mereka temui tadi.

"jumlahnya mungkin lebih dari lima" Luhan menyampirkan tas berisi panah-panahnya ke belakang punggung, lalu dia menggenggam erat busur di tangan kanan.

"kau baik-baik saja?" walau Luhan selalu tersenyum sejak mereka pertama bertemu, namun Chanyeol tau saat ini Luhan begitu takut. Ia takut Istana tempat kelahirannya ini di hancurkan makhluk-makhluk hutan yang besar itu.

"aku baik-baik saja.." Luhan berjalan paling depan. Tak lama kemudian mereka akhirnya berlari, Luhan menuntun mereka ke gerbang belakang Istana. Baekhyun sempat terpesona dengan labirin yang terbentang luas di sebelah timur Istana, meski sudah tidak berdaun namun ranting-ranting tanaman labirin itu masih terlihat indah.

Luhan membuka gerbang tersebut, mempersilahkan ketiga pemuda lain untuk berjalan lebih dulu. Terdengar suara dentuman-dentuman lain yang menandakan mungkin bagian entah sebelah mana Istananya yang di hancurkan para Troll tersebut. Luhan meneteskan air matanya, tapi cepat-cepat ia usap.. "Luhan, cepatlah..." perintah Sehun, dan Luhan dengan sangat berat hati akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Istana kepemimpinan Ayahnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyun menatap refleksi dirinya pada cermin indah di hadapannya kini. Begitu sempurna, begitu pantas untuk di agungkan.. ini lah dirinya yang seharusnya orang lain tau, yang seharusnya tidak tertutupi. Joonmyun masih ingat ucapan Ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa dia lah yang semestinya duduk di posisi tertinggi Kerajaan ini, bukan Kris ataupun Sehun.

Dia adalah anak haram yang lebih pantas untuk memimpin Kerajaan ini.. harga dirinya sudah terinjak-injak selama dia berada disini, sekarang saatnya dia menghilangkan senyum malaikatnya. Joonmyun belum cukup puas dengan hanya menjadi tangan kanan Raja, karena dia juga putranya... maka seharusnya juga dia mendapatkan posisi yang lebih layak.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengusap cincin bermata ungu di telunjuknya, menerawang kembali bagaimana dulu dia bersama sang Pangeran tertinggi. Mesra... namun dia tidak ingin jatuh lebih dalam. Ia harus menyelamatkan harga dirinya lebih dari apapun.

"Kris..." Joonmyun menatap pantulan sosok Kris di cermin, matanya membulat dan begitu kaget. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Itu benar, Kris... berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Menatap Joonmyun dengan mata birunya yang tajam, membuat Joonmyun perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Joonmyun mengusap rahang tegas Kris dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Kris bisa melihat mata bening itu meneteskan setitik air yang menggenang hingga ke pipi, ingin dia cegah cairan itu yang berani-beraninya mengotori wajah Joonmyun-nya.. tapi kini keadaannya sudah berbeda. Joonmyun-nya bukan lah lagi sosok yang dia kenal.

"akhirnya kau kembali... aku merindukanmu, aku mencarimu kemanapun" Joonmyun memeluk erat tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kris tidak melakukan apapun.. dia hanya diam.

"apa yang telah kau lakukan?" suara berat itu kini bisa di dengar Joonmyun, dia kembali memandang mata biru Kris. "...apa yang kini kau perbuat?" Kris mencengkram keras rahang Joonmyun, dia menghempaskan Joonmyun pada dinding dengan sangat kencang hingga membuat Joonmyun mengerang kesakitan.

"kau membuatku hancur... kau mempermainkan kepercayaanku.." Kris buta oleh amarah, air mata Joonmyun berderai dan dia sudah mulai terbatuk-batuk. Kris begitu ingin membunuhnya, menghancurkan Joonmyun hingga ke bagian terkecil.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan kasar. Zitao berlari masuk dengan dua pengawal dan langsung mencengkram lengan Kris, lalu menendang keras tubuh sang Pangeran menggunakan kakinya hingga Kris terpental jauh. Joonmyun terbebas dari cekikan mengerikan milik Kris, dia jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Zitao berdiri di depan Joonmyun untuk melindunginya.

"akh.. cih, aku lupa kau punya anjing peliharaan baru" Kris mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya sembari bangkit berdiri. Joonmyun pun melakukan hal yang sama, dia tersenyum miring... mengusap air mata palsunya yang sejak tadi dia teteskan.

"aku terlalu mengenalmu, Kris.. begitu pula dengan dirimu yang terlalu mengenalku. Tapi sayangnya kau sudah meleset jauh. Kau terlalu naif menilai diriku.." Kris semakin tersulut, dia berubah pada sosok serigalanya. Kris berlari kencang ke arah Joonmyun namun Zitao mengeluarkan dua trisulanya, dia menebas tubuh Kris dengan cepat.

Darah menetes.. tapi Kris tidak menyerah, dia menerkam Zitao hingga mereka terjatuh bersama. Trisula terlepas dari genggaman Zitao. Zitao meninju wajah Kris sebelum Kris menggigitnya, lalu dia berdiri segera meraih pistol di balik mantelnya.

Zitao melepaskan pelurunya berkali-kali. Kris berlari menghindar sampai pada jendela, kemudian dia melompat keluar. Zitao melihat Kris yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"apa saja yang sudah di lakukan pembunuh bayaran yang kau suruh?" Joonmyun menatap tajam Zitao, pemuda itu langsung membungkuk 90◦ di hadapan Yang Mulia-nya, "maafkan aku Yang Mulia.. aku pastikan Kris tidak akan terlihat lagi dalam jarak pandangmu"

"aku pegang kata-katamu, Zitao.." Joonmyun melepas cincin dari jari telunjuknya, dan melemparnya keluar jendela dengan kesal.

**HunBaek**

Sang Pangeran tertinggi menatap luka sayatan yang kini mulai sembuh di bagian dadanya. Ia berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan pelan.. selama Kris menjadi serigala, dia jarang berkumpul dengan pack-nya. Dia terlalu khawatir dengan segala apapun yang menyangkut soal Kerajaan dan adiknya.

Kris melihat sosok pemuda yang berjalan lawan arah dengannya seiring dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai muncul dari sela-sela dahan pohon. pertanda ini sudah pagi. Pemuda itu juga berjalan santai dengan mantel berwarna hijau gelap. perlahan pemuda tersebut membuka tudung mantelnya.. menampakan wajahnya yang tampan. Kris masih terus berjalan hingga pemuda itu menyadari kehadiran dirinya.

"kau mungkin cukup lezat untuk aku santap sebagai sarapan" pemuda itu hanya menatap mata birunya dengan senyum ─menyeringai. Kris tau pemuda ini bukan pemuda biasa, dia mungkin seseorang yang juga jago bertarung.

"pergilah... aku sedang malas berburu hewan yang akan berbalik menyerangku" Kris mendengus mendengar ocehan pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. "aku akan makan nanti... jika aku memang lapar.."

Kenapa dia jadi berkisah sendiri? Pikir Kris.

"setidaknya sampai aku menemukan dua Pangeran menyusahkan itu.." si pemuda mengusap bulu hitam Kris seenaknya lalu kemudian kembali berjalan menjauh. Kris tertegun mendengar kalimat terakhir barusan, perlahan tubuhnya berubah kembali pada sosok manusia. Menatap punggung sempit pemuda tadi yang mulai menghilang... dua Pangeran?

.

.

.

.

.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan ketika Sehun dan Chanyeol mencari makanan. Kini mereka singgah di suatu pedesaan yang masih dekat dengan lokasi Kerajaan Barat.

"aku Byun Baekhyun.. pasti rasanya sedih sekali tidak punya sanak saudara, aku juga seperti itu" Baekhyun yang sejak pertama bertemu belum sempat mengakrabkan diri dengan Luhan, kini berusaha untuk dekat. Setidaknya mereka bisa berbagi keluh kesah bersama.

"Orang tuamu meninggal?" Luhan juga jadi merasa iba pada Baekhyun.

"sudah sejak aku kecil. aku berjuang sendiri untuk menghidupi diriku selama ini.."

"aku salut padamu, padahal sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku.." Luhan tersenyum lagi. entah kenapa Baekhyun selalu nyaman ketika melihat senyum itu.

"aku juga salut pada Pangeran yang sangat tegar" Baekhyun merona ketika Luhan mengusap pelan kepalanya. "Pangeran pernah bertemu Sehun saat kecil?" Baekhyun sangat penasaran dengan hal ini.

"pernah.. tapi kan saat itu kami sama-sama masih kecil, sebab itu saat bertemu kemarin aku tidak mengenalinya"

"wah.. Pangeran sama tampannya dengan Sehun. Ah tidak, Sehun lebih tampan" Baekhyun tersenyum menunjukkan mata indahnya yang melengkung bagai bulan sabit. Luhan jadi ikut tertawa dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"jangan panggil aku Pangeran, panggil saja aku Luhan"

"Luhan!" suara Chanyeol terdengar, dia berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda dengan tinggi badan tak jauh berbeda itu. Chanyeol membawa sekantung kecil makanan, dia memberikannya pada Luhan dan Baekhyun. "ini untuk kalian, aku sedang malas makan"

"jangan seperti itu, kau harus makan" Luhan memperingatkan, namun Baekhyun malah sudah makan duluan tanpa menunggu yang lain.

Terlihat Sehun yang juga sudah kembali "aku menemukan penginapan" ujarnya, lalu mengajak yang lain untuk ke penginapan yang dia temukan.

"ah.. tubuhku memang harus di istirahatkan" Chanyeol merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. "dasar tukang mengeluh" cibir Baekhyun yang masih bisa di dengar Chanyeol.

"apa katamu, pendek?!" Chanyeol selalu merasa emosi ketika harus bicara dengan Baekhyun, Sehun menghela napasnya sedangkan Luhan tertawa karena sepanjang perjalan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang banyak bertengkar. Luhan sedikit demi sedikit tau banyak tentang tiga orang yang menolongnya ini.

"tuan, kami pesan dua kamar. Terimakasih" Baekhyun dengan seenaknya memesan kamar lalu langsung menarik Sehun untuk pergi bersamanya. Sehun terlihat bingung dengan yang Baekhyun lakukan. Tentu saja si pemilik penginapan juga merasa senang

"hei, Baekhyun! dasar seenaknya.." dan terpaksa untuk pertama kalinya hari itu Chanyeol dan Sehun memesan dua kamar. "kau tidak apa bersamaku?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Luhan.

"tidak apa-apa.. Sehun dan Baekhyun, apa mereka punya hubungan spesial?"

"entahlah. Ku rasa Sehun sudah sakit jiwa kalau benar menyukai si pendek gila itu"

.

.

.

.

.

"apa maksudmu memesan dua kamar?" tanya Sehun setelah dia dan Baekhyun masuk ke kamar. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sejak tadi.

"aku hanya ingin berdua saja denganmu" lalu dia berdiri di menghadap jendela, melihat pemandangan desa yang jauh lebih baik dari desa-desa lain di dekat Kerajaan Barat. Sehun tidak mengerti Baekhyun, terkadang dia merasa harus waspada dengannya.. tapi terkadang Sehun merasa terpesona pada sosok Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak selalu buruk. Baekhyun peduli padanya.

"benarkah... kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, Sehun?" Sehun kini memusatkan perhatian pada pemuda mungil yang memunggunginya. "benarkah kau di usir karena kau melakukan hal itu?"

Sehun tidak bisa menjawab, dia masih menunggu kalimat Baekhyun berikutnya.

"benarkah... kau bukan orang baik?" Baekhyun menoleh padanya, menatap mata Sehun yang kini juga menatapnya. Tatapan Baekhyun menyiratkan keteduhan.. Sehun tau, Baekhyun tidak percaya Sehun adalah orang jahat.

Saat itu juga satu kata dari Sehun untuk Baekhyun... indah.

**HunBaek**

"sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian berkelana?" Luhan yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya. Chanyeol menikmati ranjang empuknya lalu memejamkan mata. "Sehun di usir dari Kerajaan.. lalu tujuan kalian berkelana itu apa?"

"entahlah.. aku rasa kami tidak punya tujuan. Hanya saja sejak awal sepertinya Sehun ingin sekaligus mencari kakaknya. Walau dia tidak mengatakannya padaku tapi yang aku lihat seperti itu"

"kakak?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya.

"iya kakak... dulu yang datang ke perjamuan Kerajaan Barat adalah aku, Sehun, dan kakaknya.. Kris"

"maaf aku benar-benar tidak memperhatikan kalian saat itu. jadi, apa Sehun sudah bertemu kakaknya?" tirai jendela mulai berkibar karena angin yang berhembus masuk. Hari mulai siang dan matahari sudah membentang tinggi di langit.

"sudah, kami bertemu dia beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi sayangnya dia sudah berubah.. tidak lagi seperti yang dulu"

"memangnya sudah berapa lama kakak Sehun pergi?"

"tidak pergi, dia menghilang. Dia pergi berburu lalu tidak pernah kembali lagi. setelah tujuh bulan akhirnya bertemu kembali dan Kris sudah menjadi manusia serigala"

"manusia serigala? Wah... yang aku tau manusia serigala bisa di obati, Chanyeol"

"kau tau soal manusia serigala?"

"dulu Ayah membangun sebuah ruang penuh buku di Istana. Aku suka membaca buku disana, membuatku tau tentang dunia luar yang tidak pernah aku lihat.. salah satunya, aku membaca tentang manusia serigala"

"bagaimana cara mengobatinya?" Chanyeol dan Luhan sama-sama tertarik akan topik pembicaraan ini. jika Kris bisa di obati, maka Kerajaan Timur bisa selamat... setidaknya itu yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

"aku tidak tau pastinya... tapi aku membaca buku itu kalau manusia serigala dapat di sembuhkan dengan suatu cara"

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya sendiri, lalu Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk tanda dia meminta maaf. Chanyeol menghela napas. "mau ikut denganku?"

"kemana?"

"kemana saja.. hanya ingin memastikan ada apa di desa ini"

.

.

.

.

.

Kemudian disini lah Chanyeol dan Luhan, mereka berjalan di sekitar desa. Melihat-lihat dan kebanyakan memang hanya ada pasar lalu bangunan-bangunan lusuh. Hampir sama dengan desa-desa yang Chanyeol kunjungi sebelumnya bersama Sehun.

"ini pertama kalinya aku keluar Istana lagi.. rasanya sangat bebas" Luhan tampak antusias.

"bagus lah kalau kau merasa seperti itu. berarti aku cukup membantu.." Chanyeol merasa bangga. Luhan tetap harus berterima kasih juga pada Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Mereka berhenti di salah satu pedagang yang menjual sayuran dan buah, Chanyeol mengambil sebuah apel lalu memakannya "hm.. Sehun pasti suka ini" ujarnya, sedangkan Luhan mencoba pisang di sebelahnya.

Si pedagang menengadah dan melotot melihat Chanyeol, mata keduanya bertemu pandang. Pedagang itu masih saja terperangah seperti melihat hantu. Chanyeol mulai heran "ada apa? Ada yang aneh denganku?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"apa?" Luhan menoleh lalu bingung melihat si pedagang yang menunduk gelagapan.

"bukan kau, aku bertanya padanya.. hei, kau seperti melihat hantu. Ada yang salah denganku ha?" Chanyeol mendekati pedagang itu. si pedagang langsung berlari kencang, "hei tunggu!" Chanyeol mengejarnya. Entah mengapa instingnya mengatakan pedagang ini takut padanya dan sepertinya mereka pernah bertemu.

"Chanyeol!" Luhan ikut mengejar Chanyeol lalu mensejajarkan langkah kaki mereka "ada apa sebenarnya? Kau mengenal pedagang itu?" tanya Luhan bingung setengah mati.

"aku tidak tau, tapi sepertinya orang ini pernah bertemu denganku. Dia panik ketika melihatku" Chanyeol mempercepat larinya dan Luhan semakin bingung.

"berhenti hoi!"

Pedagang itu sedikit menoleh ke belakang, lalu dia buru-buru memakai cadar. Chanyeol baru tersadar.. mereka memang pernah bertemu. "aku tau kau!" tunjuk Chanyeol nafsu. Mereka terus berlari hingga ke bagian terkumuh di desa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang halus, Baekhyun menikmati tangan Sehun yang begitu hangat dan selalu bisa memberikan sensasi yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Keduanya saling menatap sendu, dengan nafas yang perlahan-lahan menjadi tidak teratur.

Baekhyun melepas seluruh pakaiannya sendiri. Membuang segala apa yang menempel di tubuhnya ke sembarang arah. Sehun hanya memperhatikan dengan wajah yang datar namun dengan rahang yang mengeras. Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun selalu tidak bisa melupakan liukan tubuh Baekhyun yang sempurna.

Desahan-desahan kecil mulai lolos terdengar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun, dia menarik kerah mantel milik Sehun hingga Pangeran maskulin itu merapat dengan tubuhnya. Baekhyun mencium bibir Sehun lebih dulu, dengan lumatan yang kasar tanpa ampun kemudian Sehun menerima dengan tak kalah kasar.

Sehun melepas pakaiannya dengan sedikit bantuan dari Baekhyun, Sehun menggendong Baekhyun layaknya koala dan Baekhyun refleks mengalungkan tangan pada leher Sehun sebagai tumpuan.

"nghh mhh.. ahhnn" bibir mereka saling memagut seakan tidak ada hari esok. Perlahan Sehun merebahkan Baekhyun diatas ranjang dengan Sehun menindih tubuh mungilnya. Baekhyun melepas ciuman itu lebih dulu, ia membuka kakinya lebar-lebar seiring dengan Sehun yang menggesek-gesekan kejantanan mereka berdua.

"aahh Sehun... aahh" Baekhyun menggelinjang. Rasa hebat itu kembali mendera, sensasi luar biasa yang Baekhyun dan Sehun rindukan hari ini terulang kembali. dan Baekhyun berharap ini akan berlanjut pada tahap yang lebih menakjubkan lagi.

Sehun menggeram rendah akan kenikmatan, dia meraih kejantanan Baekhyun untuk di remasnya, di urutnya tidak karuan hingga membuat Baekhyun lebih menggelinjang lagi.. membuat Baekhyun meliukkan tubuhnya yang begitu seksi di mata Sehun. Sehun terus melakukan hand job, wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah padam.

Mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Sehun lalu mengarahkan wajah Sehun pada puting kanannya. Sehun dengan senang hati mengulum puting itu.. menghisap, menjilat, lalu menggigit sesekali. "umhhh sehuunn.." Baekhyun menengadahkan kepala, merasakan kedua putingnya sudah menegang di tambah dengan kejantanannya yang juga sudah berdiri tegak lalu mengeluarkan precum.

Sehun menggigit kuat puting itu, dia menghisapnya lagi... manis, sangat manis. Dia suka rasa ini. Sehun berpindah pada puting yang kiri, melakukan hal yang sama dengan menjilat-jilat lalu menggelitik puting tersebut menggunakan lidahnya.

"ahhnn.. mhh.." Baekhyun terus mendesah, membuat libido Sehun semakin naik dan terbakar. Tangan mungil Baekhyun juga terus meraba kepalanya, mengacak rambutnya lalu sesekali meremas untuk menghantarkan rasa nikmat.

Akhirnya Baekhyun orgasme untuk yang pertama. "aahhh.." Sehun menjilat cairan cinta Baekhyun yang mengotori tangannya, dengan tatapan lurus menuju mata Baekhyun. pemuda mungil itu juga sudah terbuai nafsu, karena memang sang Pangeran begitu menggoda. Kemudian Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengulumnya.. ikut merasakan spermanya sendiri.

"rasanya sungguh manis.." bisik Sehun di telinga Baekhyun, pipi Baekhyun semakin merona hebat. Perlahan Sehun turun, menghadapkan wajahnya di depan lubang senggama Baekhyun yang berwarna merah muda. sangat lucu dan menggoda untuk di masuki. Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya, dia memasukan lidahnya itu ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan geli karenanya. "nyaahh nghh... Sehun.." lidah Sehun menggelitik, dia menggerakkannya memutar dan keluar masuk tidak beraturan. Sesekali menghisap kulit luar lubang Baekhyun menggunakan bibirnya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun terulur ke bawah untuk kembali meremas rambut Sehun, betapa berantakannya rambut itu sekarang..

Tangan Sehun tidak diam, dia remas kuat-kuat twinsball milik Baekhyun lalu menyentilnya. Tangan yang kanan ia gunakan untuk membelai paha Baekhyun yang halus itu. demi apapun, Baekhyun tidak bisa mendeskripsikan lagi senikmat apa yang kini dia rasakan. Sehun begitu lihai, sungguh pandai membuatnya semakin terangsang di setiap detiknya.

"mhh.." Sehun mengeluarkan lidahnya ketika di rasa lubang Baekhyun sudah benar-benar basah, dia mengocok kejantanannya sebentar "ughh.."

Ini yang Baekhyun tunggu sejak tadi, kejantanan milik sang Pangeran yang besar itu akan memenuhi lubangnya. Kenikmatan yang akan terasa berkali-kali lipat dari yang awal. Dia memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin, lalu Sehun mulai memasuki lubang Baekhyun. "aghh... oohhh" Baekhyun menengadahkan kepala lagi dan membusungkan dadanya.

Dari inci pertama rasa luar biasa itu sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun memasukkan lebih dalam lagi, hingga Baekhyun merasa penuh "hhh.. hah.. Sehun" Baekhyun memeluk leher Sehun erat, lalu Sehun mulai bergerak. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya pelan sampai pada tempo yang cepat. Geraman rendah Sehun terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun.

Helaan nafas Sehun yang memburu menggelitik telinga Baekhyun, lalu lidah Sehun menjilat bagian di bawah telinga Baekhyun. "mhh Sehun.. eunhh" satu tanda tercipta disana. Baekhyun mencengkram bahu Sehun, lalu mereka saling bertatapan lagi.

Sehun terus menggenjot sampai akhirnya menyentuh sebuah daging kenyal, dia melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang makin terangsang "aahh disitu Sehun... nghh ahh" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menggigiti jarinya. Sehun menghentakkan kejantanan besar miliknya pada benda kenyal tadi. "akhh! Ahhh shh nikmat.." Baekhyun meracau keenakan.

Kejantanan Sehun terus menumbuk titik tadi, dan Baekhyun terus terguncang-guncang di bawahnya. Sehun menunduk, mengecup dada Baekhyun lalu menghisapnya dan menggigit. Ia menciptakan beberapa tanda hingga ke perut Baekhyun. "hmm.. ahhh" keringat Baekhyun juga terasa sangat manis di lidah Sehun.

Sehun terus saja membuat tanda di sekitaran perut hingga kembali lagi ke leher Baekhyun. dia tak lupa untuk membuat tanda juga disana. lalu dia naik lagi ke rahang Baekhyun, mencium-cium dan menghisap. "anghhh ahhh.. Sehun.. umhh" Baekhyun menjambak pelan lagi rambut Sehun dan meremasnya tidak karuan.

Gerakan pinggul Sehun semakin brutal, seiring dengan precum yang Baekhyun keluarkan untuk kedua kalinya. Tangan Sehun gemas untuk kembali memompa kejantanan kecil itu, dia melakukan hand job lagi dengan lebih kencang. "oohh Sehun.. aahh ahh" Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, seketika cairannya keluar dan mengotori perutnya sendiri juga pada tangan Sehun.

Baekhyun mengedutkan lubangnya, memberi pijatan pada kejantanan Sehun di dalam sana "ashh aahhh.." Sehun merasakan nikmat luar biasa, lalu dia makin mempercepat genjotannya. Menusuk-nusuk titik sensitif Baekhyun berkali-kali dengan kencang. Baekhyun semakin menjerit.

"aahh aahh ahh... Sehun nghhh aahh" Baekhyun meremas bantal di kepalanya. Dia membuka mulutnya ketika Sehun mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka dan menjulurkan lidah. Baekhyun menghisap lidah Sehun, mengemut hingga liur merembes di sudut bibirnya. Sehun mengirim saliva dan memainkannya di mulut Baekhyun.

"mmhh eunhh nghh.." desahan Baekhyun terus terdengar. Sehun menjilat langit-langit mulut Baekhyun, kemudian melepas tautan bibir mereka dan tercipta benang saliva di antaranya. "hahh.. nghh aahh" Baekhyun benar-benar begitu indah ketika di perhatikan sedekat ini. Sehun menghentakkan lagi kejantanannya.

Titik kenikmatan Baekhyun terhantam keras, membuatnya membusungkan dada menggelinjang. Sehun memilin kedua puting milik Baekhyun yang masih tegang, dia cubit dan putar-putar "umhh.. kau begitu liar.." ujar Sehun.

"itu karenamu... kau nakal, Sehun─ aahh ahhnn" Baekhyun mendesah di akhir kalimatnya karena Sehun menarik kuat-kuat kedua putingnya tersebut.

Sehun merasa kejantanannya mulai menggembung dan berkedut, jadi dia mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Dia memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, kemudian Baekhyun memeluk lehernya "aahh ahh Sehun aahhh.." Baekhyun menjerit untuk yang terakhir karena merasa sperma Sehun yang sudah keluar memenuhi lubangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Napas mereka tersengal, tidak beraturan. Sehun mencium bibir Baekhyun "kau sungguh luar biasa" Baekhyun menelusuri wajah Sehun menggunakan jari telunjuknya, dia sangat suka wajah Sehun yang tampan.

"kau menang, kau sudah merasakan bagaimana bercinta denganku" Sehun tersenyum kecil, membuat Baekhyun tertawa geli.

"tentu saja, aku yakin kau sudah jatuh pada pesonaku Pangeran.."

"terlalu percaya diri" cibir Sehun, lalu mereka kembali berbagi ciuman panas. Memang Sehun terpesona dengan tubuh indah di bawahnya ini, dia tidak bisa menolak nafsu birahinya.

Ciuman itu terlepas, seiring Sehun yang kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. "S-Sehun aahh nghh tidak... aahhh" Baekhyun mulai mendesah kembali. Menikmati hantaman kejantanan Sehun pada titik sensitifnya.

"Sehunn.. ummhh eunhh" Baekhyun sudah pasti senang akan hal ini, dia menyukai Sehun dan dia yakin Sehun juga menyukainya. Sehun terus menghujam titik itu berkali-kali, dia juga kembali memompa kejantanan Baekhyun.

"aahh tidak... ini nghh s-sungguh.. oohh Sehun" Sehun tersenyum karena Baekhyun menikmati apa yang dia lakukan. Baekhyun mengelus pipi Sehun lembut, Sehun mengecup tangan Baekhyun yang berada di pipinya itu. pipi Baekhyun kembali merona, jari-jarinya perlahan bergerak mengelus bibir Sehun.

"hhh.. kau menyukai bibirku?" tanya Sehun di tengah aktivitasnya menumbuk prostat Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, dia memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Sang Pangeran menyambutnya lalu mengulum kedua jari Baekhyun sensual. "mhh nghh.." Sehun menyesap rasa manis di jari itu.

"ahh hmm.. Sehun nghh" Baekhyun hampir di puncak kenikmatannya lagi, dia mengeluarkan precum untuk ketiga kalinya. Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Sehun yang begitu nafsu mengulum jarinya. Wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang atletis di baluri keringat... membuat Sehun terlihat makin seksi. Baekhyun tergila-gila pada Sehun di saat seperti ini.

"ughh hahhh.." Baekhyun mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Sehun, dia mengusapkan jarinya tersebut pada wajah Sehun hingga basah karena salivanya. Sehun mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun dan dia tumpukan pada bahunya, sehingga pinggul Baekhyun terangkat dan Sehun leluasa memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam.

"ngaahh .. oohh Sehuunn.." Baekhyun kembali menjerit karena kejantanan Sehun serasa tepat menghantam titik sensitifnya. Tubuhnya bergerak terhentak-hentak karena guncangan hebat dari Sehun. Sang Pangeran menatap Baekhyun tajam lalu terus menghujam tidak karuan.

Baekhyun mengusap rambut Sehun ke belakang dan dia meremas lagi rambut Sehun sebagai penghantar rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan, pandangannya tertuju lurus pada wajah Sehun yang tampan dan mendesah pelan di depan wajahnya.

"ahh.. Baekhyun.. ughh" Sehun mencium kaki Baekhyun dan membuat satu tanda disana, Baekhyun tersenyum lalu merasa kejantanannya mengeluarkan cairan cintanya lagi. Sehun semakin brutal menghujamkan tusukan di lubang Baekhyun ketika melihat Baekhyun orgasme.

"tidak anghh.. hahh.. Sehuunn" Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu Sehun benar-benar menumpahkan sperma di lubangnya kembali. Napas mereka tersengal dan sebagian cairan milik Sehun merembes keluar dari lubang Baekhyun dan mengotori seprai ranjang.

Baekhyun menurunkan kedua kakinya dari bahu Sehun, lalu mereka saling berciuman lagi. siang yang sejuk itu menjadi panas karena aktivitas mereka yang menguras tenaga.

**HunBaek**

"aku yakin sekali... dia orang yang pernah menyerangku dan Sehun di penginapan tempo hari. aku baru menyadarinya ketika dia memakai cadar, karna waktu itu aku hanya melihat wajahnya yang di tutup masker" Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak berhasil menangkap si pedagang yang kabur tadi.

"tidak di sangka kalian bertemu lagi disini.. harusnya tadi kita berlari lebih cepat" Luhan menenggak minumannya. Kini mereka menghabiskan waktu di sebuah kedai.

Hening yang panjang, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol terpikirkan sesuatu. "Luhan, setelah ini kau mau kemana? Apa kau akan terus ikut denganku dan Sehun?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang kini ekspresinya berubah mendung.

"aku tidak tau.. aku tidak punya sanak saudara lagi, jadi aku tidak tau harus kemana"

"kalau memang kau mau ikut dengan kami tidak apa-apa. Resikonya kehidupanmu akan begini-begini saja"

"justru aku lebih suka begini.." tapi Chanyeol tau, Luhan sungguh khawatir pada Istananya.. pada Kerajaannya.

"kau sungguh tegar, aku salut padamu" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan lalu pemuda manis itu tersenyum padanya. "terimakasih. Ah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke penginapan.. ini sudah sore. Aku ingin istirahat" Luhan meletakkan gelas minumannya.

"ya, kakiku juga serasa mau patah karena terlalu kencang berlari" mereka beranjak dari kursi lalu keluar kedai.

Pemuda di ujung ruangan membuka tudung mantel hijau gelapnya lalu tersenyum melihat kepergian Luhan dan Chanyeol, sejak tadi dia mendengar obrolan kedua orang itu.

"lama tak bertemu, Pangeran Luhan..." lirihnya yang kini juga beranjak meninggalkan kedai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zitao.. aku ingin bertanya padamu... sepertinya kau tau tentang hal ini" Zitao mendekat pada Joonmyun yang kini sedang memberi makan kucingnya di kebun Istana.

"tentang apa Yang Mulia?"

"sewaktu aku mengusir Sehun.. dia terlihat marah dan melawan, hampir seluruh penjaga di bunuhnya menggunakan pistol kesayangannya itu.." Joonmyun mengelus kucing di pangkuannya, "lalu mata kirinya... berubah menjadi warna merah yang seperti darah" lanjut Joonmyun lagi.

Zitao tau suatu hari Joonmyun akan bertanya soal hal ini. "apa yang membuatnya bisa seperti itu?" Joonmyun menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

"saat Pangeran Oh masih berusia 1 tahun, dia pernah menghilang dari Istana bersama Baginda Ratu.. pihak Kerajaan mencari mereka kemanapun. Hingga akhirnya mereka di temukan di pantai Timur. Baginda Ratu mengatakan bahwa dia percaya akan kekuatan Putri duyung yang dia ketahui dari nenek moyang keluarganya"

"Putri duyung?" Joonmyun semakin heran. Putri duyung itu benar kah ada?

"iya, Yang Mulia.. karena Pangeran Oh sejak lahir memiliki fisik yang lemah. Berbeda dengan Pangeran Kris yang kuat. Baginda Ratu memberanikan diri datang ke pantai untuk menemukan Putri duyung. Keyakinan nenek moyang keluarga Baginda Ratu memang benar adanya.. Putri duyung itu ada dan Baginda Ratu meminta Putri duyung untuk memberikan Pangeran Oh secercah harapan"

"darimana kau bisa tau cerita tentang ini?"

"Ayahku yang menceritakannya.." Ayah Zitao dulu adalah Kepala pelayan di Istana, ketika Ayahnya meninggal.. Zitao yang harus menggantikan tugasnya hingga sekarang. "..Putri duyung memberi ciuman keajaiban pada Pangeran Oh. Ciuman yang menurut sejarah niscaya bisa memberikan satu kekuatan untuk yang diciumnya"

"jadi.. mata kiri Sehun yang bisa berubah itu memberikannya kekuatan?" Joonmyun masih tidak percaya, tapi dulu ketika Sehun di usir Joonmyun melihat Sehun yang mengamuk dengan mata kirinya yang perlahan berubah merah seperti darah. Seperti bukan Sehun, sang Pangeran itu seperti di rasuki setan.

"benar, Yang Mulia.. sebab itu sejak kecil Pangeran Oh selalu di jaga dengan ketat"

Joonmyun tersenyum manis, "dan aku lah yang berhasil menyingkirkannya.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Wah wah sorry untuk NC yang engga hot. Let me choose besok baru gue publish.. makasih banyak banyak banget untuk kalian yang masih nunggu ff ini dengan setia. *bow* terimakasih banyak untuk review dan favnya


End file.
